


The True Story of Peter Pan

by DesolateBeauty



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateBeauty/pseuds/DesolateBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My adventures in Neverland would have been empty without him. My life would be empty without him."- Wendy Moria Angela Darling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Wendy Moria Anglea Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Piggy who is living her own Wendy/Hook romance.

I am sure you have all heard the story of Peter Pan, the boy who never wanted to grow up. It is a wonderful story filled with adventure, pirates, mermaids, Indians, sword fights and fairies. I surprisingly recommend this story to anyone looking for a good fantasy adventure book to read.

However if you want to read the real story of Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, The Lost Boys, The Darling children, and Captain James Hook I would be happy to tell you all about it. I know what you are thinking, "Who are you? How do you really know what happened? And what makes you think I will believe your story?"

The answer to those questions is an obvious one as most answers are; I was there. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling and this is the true story of Peter Pan. I am afraid it may not be the kind of story you would like to hear. You may find yourself disgusted with some of your favorite characters or surprised at some of your least favorite.

You will most likely, like many others before you, reject my tale and chop it up as a lie, a dream, or some kind of mental illness. Despite this I feel the need to document the truth so if would like to read my story please do so. I promise you what follows after this is a true account of what happened all those years ago in Neverland. If you decide my story is false and would wish to stop reading please do so.

Now be prepared for the true story of Peter Pan…


	2. The Beginning

Upon my arrival in this world there was quite a debate about wither I could be kept. My mother was in great favor of keeping me but my father was afraid they couldn't afford me. However in the end my mother had her way. Not long after I was born John came along and there was much debating but in the end he was kept too. Then little Michael was born and he barely scratched by but he stayed as well. Having three kids had made my father rather poor coincidentally having that many children required having a nurse. Nana was a wonderful nurse despite being a dog and she was not as expensive as a human nurse.

My brothers and I were like all other children, we played pretend and we loved to listen to stories about fairies, mermaids, and pirates. I do not recall exactly when or where we first learned of Peter Pan but he soon was present in all our games. My mother seemed quite concerned about our interest in Peter Pan. However she only asked me a few questions and she seemed content with my answers. It was only after our adventures in Neverland that I learned how Peter's shadow came to be in our house.

My mother had fallen asleep in the nursery while sewing Michael a new shirt. She awoke startled by a noise at the window. When she looked at the window she saw a young boy dressed in leaves. The boy gnashed his teeth at my mother and she screamed. Nana ran towards the window while barking at the boy. When she reached the window the boy backed out into the night air, scaring my mother. She rushed to the window to see if the boy had died but she did not see anything in the street below. Nana got my mother's attention and showed her that she had gotten the boy's shadow. My mother closed the window as she debated what to do about the shadow. She eventually decided against telling my father and putting the shadow in a drawer.

It was on a Friday, not long after my mother's encounter with the boy, that our adventure actually began. Mother and Father were all dressed up and going out to a dinner party. Mother would wait to put us to bed until after they got ready because I liked to see what she wore. Michael was taking a bath and John and I were re-enacting our births. When Michael asked if he could please be born and John told him rather harshly that he was not wanted. Michael immediately began to cry but my mother quickly defused the problem.

My father came in because he was upset that he could not tie his tie. My mother tied it for him and he was calm again. This did not last long because Michael was refusing to take his medicine.

"Michael, when I was your age I took my medicine without a murmur. I said 'Thank you, kind parents, for giving me bottles to make me well.'" he reprimanded. I tried to help my father convince Michael, "That medicine you sometimes take, Father, is much nastier, isn't it?"

"Ever so much nastier," my father said bravely "and I would take it now as an example to you, Michael, if I hadn't lost the bottle." Upon hearing this I was delighted to help out my father not realizing that he did not want me to find the bottle. "I know where it is father!" I cried. "I'll bring it!" I said running into his room. I grabbed the medicine off his washstand. I ran back into the nursery as fast as I could. "I've been as quick as I could." I panted.

"You have been wonderfully quick." Father said. I felt quite proud to have helped my father. "Michael first" he said. Michael, who was of a rather suspicious nature, said, "Father first"

"I shall be sick you know." My father threatened. John tried to encourage my father but he cut John off. I was quite confused, "I thought you took medicine quite easily father."

"That is not the point," he retorted "The point is that there is more in my glass then in Michael's spoon. And it isn't fair; I would say it though it were with my last breath-it isn't fair."

"Father, I am waiting." Michael said coldly. "It is all very well to say you are waiting. So am I waiting." My father replied smartly. "Father is a cowardly custard."

"So are you a cowardly custard."

"I am not frightened."

"Neither am I frightened."

"Well, then take it."

"Well, then you take it."

Seeing no end to the argument I suggested that they both take the medicine at the same time. Father agreed to the idea. However when Michael took his medicine my father did not. We all cried out indignantly at our father. I think the way we were looking at him must have hurt his pride. "Look here all of you," he said entreatingly, "I have just thought of a splendid joke. I shall pour my medicine into Nana's bowl and she will drink it thinking it is milk."

Neither my brothers nor I thought much of my father's joke. When Nana came back in the room with my mother and took a drink out of her bowl all hell broke loose. My mother reprimanded my father and we children ran to our nanny. My father was angry that we would take Nana's side over his. He decided that Nana could not stay in the nursery anymore. Despite my mother's protests and the cries of my brothers and me, my father took Nana and chained her up outside. We were sent to bed and we somehow managed to get to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of crying. Sitting at the ground at the end of my bed was a boy. "Boy," I said courteously, "why are you crying?" The boy stood and bowed quite beautifully to me and I bowed back. "What is your name?" the boy asked. "Wendy Moria Angela Darling" I replied, quite satisfied.

"What is your name?"

"Peter pan"

"Is that all?" I asked forgetting my manners. "Yes" he replied rather sharply. "I'm so sorry" I said. "It doesn't matter" he gulped. So I changed the subject and asked him where he lived.

"Second to the right," he said, "and then straight on till morning."

"What a funny address!" I exclaimed. "No it isn't" he said. "I mean," I said suddenly remembering my manners, "is that what they put on the letters?"

"Don't get any letters." He said contemptuously.

"But your mother gets letters?"

"Don't have a mother" he said. I thought mothers were absolutely wonderful persons and that not to have one was a great tragedy. "Oh Peter, no wonder you were crying." I said as I ran to comfort him. Peter however did not exactly appreciate my concern. "I wasn't crying about mothers" he said rather indigently. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick on. Besides I wasn't crying."

"It has come off?"

"Yes"

That was when I noticed the shadow on the floor, looking so draggled, and I felt frightfully sorry for Peter. "How awful!" I said but I could not keep from smiling. Peter had tried to attach the shadow with soap and all I could think was, "how like a boy."

Fortunately for poor Peter I knew exactly what to do. "It must be sewn on." I informed him. "What's sewn?" he asked. "You are dreadfully ignorant" I gushed. "No I am not" he retorted.

I ignored this however because I enjoyed knowing more than him. "I shall sew it on for you my little man" I said feeling so much more grown up then Peter. I got out my needle and thread and started sewing. I warned Peter that it might hurt but he insisted that he would not cry.

True to his word he did not shed a tear. When I was finished I looked at my work and muttered to myself about how I should have ironed the shadow. Peter was too busy jumping about to notice me. "How clever I am," he crowed, "oh the cleverness of me!"

How dare that boy act as though he attached the shadow himself? He was so conceited and I decided at once that I did not like him anymore. Maybe if he hadn't also been very clever I never would have left with him. However Peter had a way about him and he managed to make me like him again. At that moment however I was quite upset with him.

"Your conceit," I exclaimed with sarcasm, "Of course I did nothing!"

"You did a little." Peter replied carelessly as he continued to dance. "A little!" I cried, "If I am no use I can at least withdraw." I ran and jumped into bed and pulled the covers over my head. After a while I felt Peter sit down at the end of my bed. I did not look up at him even as he started to tap me with his foot. "Wendy," he said, "Don't withdraw. I can’t help but crowing when I am pleased with myself."

When I still did not look at him he continued to try to get my attention. "Wendy, one girl is worth twenty boys." Upon hearing this I peeped out from beneath my covers and said, "Do you really think so Peter?"

"Yes I do" he replied.

"I think it is perfectly sweet of you," I declared, "I'll get up again." I sat next to him on the bed. I told him I would like to give him a kiss and he asked me what a kiss was. Since he did not know what a kiss was I gave him a thimble instead. I was delighted when he said he would give me a kiss back. I was slightly disappointed when he gave me an acorn instead of a kiss. I still put the acorn on a chain around my neck and told him how lovely it was. Peter told me about running away the day he was born and living with fairies.

I was quite fascinated with fairies so I listened closely has he answered my questions about them. Suddenly he remembered that he had brought a fairy named Tinkerbell with him. I was very excited that there was a fairy in my nursery. Peter found her locked up in the chest of drawers that my mother had placed his shadow in. She flew around the room in a fury and I wished that she would stay still so I could see her.

"Tink," Peter said amiably, "this lady says she wishes you were her fairy."

Tinkerbell answered back and Peter translated that she had said that I was a very ugly girl and that she was Peter's fairy. Peter argued with Tink for a while before he turned his attention back to me and began to speak with me again. He told me about Neverland and the lost boys and how he was the captain of the lost boys.

When I told Peter I would like to give him a thimble and kissed him Tink, the little brute, pulled my hair. She threatened that she would do so every time I gave Peter a thimble and I knew that Tink and I would never get along.

When Tink calmed down Peter and I commenced talking. He told me the reason he came to my house in the first place was to hear stories. I was upset that he had not come to see me but I told him that I knew many stories. He insisted that I come to Neverland and be a mother to the lost boys.

He talked me into going but I refused to leave without John and Michael. Once Michael and John where awake and filled in on the plan, Peter taught us how to fly. Happy thoughts and fairy dust was all we needed and we began to fly circles around the room. John even picked up his Sunday hat and put it on as he flew about the room.

The window burst open and Peter flew off into the night sky and we followed without a second thought. I now feel sorry for my poor parents who rushed into the nursery, having been dragged home by Nana, and arrived a minute too late. Michael, John and I had already flown off with Peter Pan to have adventures in Neverland.

Because of the outcome of our adventures I cannot say that I wish they had got there on time and stopped us.


	3. Neverland

Upon entering Neverland I saw some of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Peter pointed out Mermaid Lagoon, the pirate ship and where the Indians usually were. John, Michael and I were fascinated with all the wonderful places that Neverland had to offer. Peter however seemed quite distracted and flew off in the direction of the main land leaving us behind. 

We followed as fast as we could but we never did manage to keep up with Peter. John and Michael were far enough ahead that they could still see Peter but were too far away to prevent what happened next. 

Tinkerbell began to pinch me and pull my hair ruthlessly as I flew behind the boys. I called out to Peter for help but both he and my brothers were too far away to hear my pleas. Tink began to speak but I could not understand anything she was saying so I had no idea the danger I was in. 

Afterwards I would come to find out that Tink had seen the lost boys and had instructed them to shoot me down on Peter’s orders. Tootles, poor sweet Tootles who only wanted to please Peter, was the only one whose arrow landed in my chest. I was told that had it not been for the acorn Peter had given me I would have died.

The pain was excruciating and I lost all happy thoughts and began my descent to the mainland. I felt the wind rush by me as I plummeted and all I could think about was how badly the fall was going to hurt. However when I landed I did not feel anything and I opened my eyes to see if I had really stopped falling. What I saw changed my life forever. Maybe I should rephrase and say who I saw changed my life forever.

It’s funny how you do not notice things that are happening to you. Like how I was unaware that I had begun to grow up before we left for Neverland. However it was not until I met him that I truly understood what it meant to grow up. My adventures in Neverland would have been empty without him. My life would be empty without him. 

I could barely mummer a thank you to the handsome boy, who was now holding me in his arms, before I succumbed to sleep. It is probably not smart to let sleep over take you when you have been shot in the chest but I had no control over my body at the time. 

When I awoke I was in a very comfortable bed and as I looked around the room I saw that it was made entirely out of wood. I tried to sit up but it felt like the room was moving. I managed to sit up eventually and as soon as I did the door to the room flew open. Standing there was a pirate who had his head turned the opposite direction so I could not see his face. However he could not have been much older than me. Maybe a year or two at the most.

“Smee! I want him found! Now!” he called out furiously. He slammed the door behind him as he stalked into the room. When he noticed me he walked over and told me to lie back down while gently pushing me back onto the pillow. “You are the boy that caught me! But you are a pirate! Why would you save me?” I asked him in shock. 

“I am Captain James Hook and I will do as I please and no one had better question me. Understand?”

He sounded almost like he had said this many times and was actually beginning to tire of it. I could only assume his men had asked him the same question on several occasions. I should have kept silent and nodded my head. However I was always a terribly noisy child and instead blurted out, “You’re Captain Hook? You cannot be you are only a boy!” 

I knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left my mouth. However there was no way to take them back. His beautiful brown eyes went dark and cold as he scowled down at me. He turned around and marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I wanted to run out after him and apologize but once I was out of bed I found it hard to stand. I made it half way to the door before I collapsed on the floor. 

Sometime later I heard the door open and some one walk in. Then Hook’s face appeared above mine. “Stupid girl, I said you needed to stay lying down! What were you thinking?” he asked as he picked me up and carried me back to the bed. 

“I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior” I replied as he sat me back down on the bed. He froze with his arms still around me and his face inches from mine. He really did have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. In that moment I wished that we could stay frozen like this forever, his arms around me and both of us staring into each other’s eyes. However my silent wish was not granted, all too soon he pulled away and cast his eyes downwards. 

“Forget it” he replied while running a hand through his long brown hair. That is when I noticed that he did not have a hook for a hand. Ever story I ever heard about him said that he had a hook instead of a hand. I almost commented on it but remembered my blunder about his age and decided it would be best to stay quiet. I must have been staring though because he began to explain without me having asked. 

“My last name is actually Hook but because of the name many rumors started about me having a hook for a hand. Your friend Peter Pan likes to tell everyone he fed my hand to a crocodile. It is the most absurd thing I have ever heard.”

“It does sound rather silly” I said as I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and blinked. After a moment he shook his head and turned away. As he was walking to the door he spoke, “Stay in bed! I will bring you your dinner”, and walked out of the door without waiting for my response. 

I am not sure why Hook kept me around while I was recovering or why he even brought me onto his ship after he caught me. I think that honestly his catching me was an accident and that keeping me was all about using me to get to Peter. However if you ask him now he will tell you that it was my beauty that made him help me. Maybe it was a combination of both…not that he knew it at the time. 

Regardless of the reason, the time that I spent on Hook’s ship was my favorite part of my trip to Neverland. When I was finally well enough to leave the bed Hook introduced me to all the other pirates. As it turned out all the pirates were nothing more than boys. Smee was actually the youngest he looked to be in between John and Michael’s ages. 

I surprised myself as well as them with how well I fit in with them. I do not think they expected to like me as much as they did. During the day I learned how to sword fight from some of the best swordsmen on board. They kept telling me I was a natural and a fast learner. At night we would all dine together and afterwards I would tell a story to everyone before we went to sleep. 

While all of this was going on I was getting closer and closer to Hook. He told me that he had run away from home some time ago and had found his way to Neverland. So I told him about my family, how I came to be in Neverland, and how worried I was about John and Michael. The next day Hook sent a search party out to the main island to find John and Michael. 

They never found the boys but I knew then that I loved Hook and that he must care for me too. That night in order to cheer me up, after hearing the news that my brothers could not be found, the other pirates asked Hook if we could have a party after dinner. Hook gave his permission and after dinner some of the boys formed a band and began to play music. 

The rest of us started dancing and having a good time. I am still not sure how it happened but I ended up dancing with Hook. It was the most fun I had ever had even if he was not the best dancer. I watched as his smile got bigger as the night went on and it made him even more handsome. Soon though he stopped dancing and smiling and walked away from all of us and into his room. 

I followed him worried that something was wrong. He was staring out of his window and did not glance at me when I walked in. 

“Hook?”

He finally turned around and looked at me. “Is something wrong?” I asked sincerely worried that something was indeed wrong. “No…I do not know…maybe” he sighed and ran his hands through his hair like he always did when he was uncomfortable. “I just have this funny feeling that I cannot shake. I do not even know what it is.” 

I felt a grin spreading across my face as I walked closer to him. “I love you”, at this his face looked panicked, “and I think you love me too.” I watched as his face changed from panicked to angry. 

“Love you? How could I ever love such a stupid little girl? You seem to be under the delusion that I am someone else. Like your precious Peter Pan, why don’t you go find your hero and tell him you love him? Because I can tell you that I, without a doubt, do not love you.”

With that he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I could not believe it, I had been certain that he loved me too. I began to cry and all I could think about was wanting to be as far away from Hook as possible. 

I waited till all the music had died down and everyone else was asleep. I knew that I could not fly back to the main land because I could not think of any happy thoughts. So I snuck out to the life boats and with some difficultly lowered it and myself into the water. I tried to think of how I would find Peter or the lost boys once I made it to land but I could not think of anything. 

Luck, as it turned out, was on my side once I made it to the main land. I had not been wondering around for long when Peter swooped out of the sky and landed right in front of me. He had forgotten who I was and what I was doing there until I reminded him. 

I do not really remember what happened next or how we got to the treehouse hide out. I do not even remember my reunion with my brothers or meeting the lost boys. It was all such a blur and I was happy when I was finally left alone. I laid down on my new bed and curled up into a ball. From the time I had left the ship to the time I laid down I did not shed a tear but as soon as everyone else was asleep I began to silently cry.


	4. The Treehouse

The next day I woke up and began to inspect my surroundings. There was a giant stump in the middle of the room as if a tree was trying to grow in the middle of the room. The lost boys along with Michael and John slept on the bed that was against the wall. I was not sure how they all managed to fit. It looked as though one could not move without the others moving as well. 

Near the bed was a rather large fire place that looked like it would light all corners of the room. In the corner was a small hole in the wall that was covered with a curtain. I found out later that it was Tinkerbell’s room. 

I vaguely remembered being told that Tinkerbell had told the lost boys to shoot me down and as a result of that Peter was no longer speaking to her. At the time I could not be bothered to be thankful to Peter for his punishment of her but I doubt Peter even noticed.

I was however relived to learn that Peter had not punished poor sweet Tootles whose arrow had struck me down. My sweet little Michael had told Peter that I would be ever so cross with him if he did so. Peter decided that he would not like it very much if I was very cross with him although considering he forgot me so quickly I found it hard to believe he cared. I could not find it in me to be very upset with him for it though. 

After all I too had forgotten all about him and the lost boys whom I had been so excited to meet. Hook had taken up all of my thoughts, except for the ones about John and Michael of course. When the boys finally awoke I was reminded of what brought me to Neverland in the first place. I had been so delighted to be a mother to the lost boys but now my feelings had been hurt and I wanted my own mother.

The boys looked so pleased to have a mother of their own and I could not bear to break their hearts, so I decided to be their mother for the time being. Some days I never left the tree house because I was busy playing mother. 

Sometimes it was cooking that kept me busy but some days Peter would insist on make believe dinners. The boys and I played along but I could tell that they were disappointed at the lack of real food. The thing that’s kept me busiest though was the laundry and mending the holes the boys put in their clothes.

I insisted on having a baby so that we could move Michael out of the bed and into a basket. This gave the boys more room at night, not as much as I had hoped but it was still an improvement. Every night before bed time I would tell a story and the boys all loved it. Peter loved the ones about him so I tried to tell those often. 

I found my thoughts drifting to my own mother during the day and I was appalled to find that I had trouble recalling things about her. I started asking my brothers questions about mother and father but they did not seem to remember much either.

The other boys joined in answering questions but I do not think that they actually knew the answers. Some of the answers they came up with were quite absurd. 

I began to worry that we would forget our parents completely and stay in Neverland forever. I did not voice my concerns because I was afraid of how Peter would react. So Instead I promised myself I would not forget. A promise I almost broke.


	5. Mermaid Lagoon

I am not sure how much time had passed before I saw Hook. Time moved so differently in Neverland that I could never keep track of the days. I do however remember that we had gone swimming at Mermaid Lagoon on the day that I finally saw Hook again. There are a few things you should know before I tell you of the events that occurred that day.

The first is that the mermaids, whom I had so wanted to meet, were not very nice creatures. They would never stay to swim with any of us. Peter was the only one that they liked and he’d sit on Marooners’ Rock and talk to them. The second is that when the tide came in it would completely engulf Marooners’ Rock which was in the middle of the lagoon. On this particular day we were resting on the rock after having a fun time swimming in the lagoon. 

We must have dozed off because I came to when Peter yelled, “Pirates!!!” 

The lagoon had grown rather dark and seemed almost ominous. Peter commanded all of us to dive which we did rather promptly. As the boat carrying the pirates came closer I saw that it was Smee, Starkey and an Indian girl that would learn later was Tiger Lily. 

“There is the rock!” Smee called out, “Hook said all we have to do was leave her on the rock and she will drown.” 

When I heard what they were doing to the poor girl I began to cry. I could not believe that Hook, who had been so nice to me, could do something like this.

“Smee!” Hook’s voice cried out. I was overjoyed that Peter was planning on saving the girl. To this day I am not sure why he did it. 

“It’s the Captain!” Starkey began to look for Hook. 

“He must be swimming to us!” Smee still looking for him cried out, “We’re putting her on the rock!”

“Set her free!” Peter cried out in Hook’s voice again.

“But Captain, you were so angry earlier!” Starkey replied. 

Now that caught my attention because Hook could be grumpy but he was hardly ever angry. 

“Do it at once Smee!” Peter replied. 

Smee and Starkey looked confused but did as they were told and cut her loose. It was then that the real Hook swam up and climbed onto the rock. He was dripping wet, causing his hair to hang in his eyes but he was still as lovely as always. 

“Captain, is all well?” Smee asked quietly, but Hook only groaned as he flopped down on the rock, moving his hair out of his face. 

“No sign of her anywhere!” Hook mumbled, “I just hope she is safe and if we ever find her I shall apologize first thing.” 

My heart clenched in my chest and I hoped he was talking about me. 

“She was ever so lovely Captain, I am sure she will forgive you.” Smee reassured him. 

Hook looked up at Smee but I never learned what he planned to say next because that is when he noticed Tiger Lily.

“Smee…why is she not tied up? I told you to tie her up and leave her on the rock!” Hook admonished. 

Smee and Starkey looked at each other and then Hook in confusion. 

“You called out on your swim over and said to let her go!” Starkey explained. 

“Let her go?” Hook leaped up, eyes burning with anger, “She almost killed Smee! If he had not moved in his sleep she would have stabbed him.” 

Now I understood why Hook ordered her to be killed. Smee was the youngest and smallest of all the pirates and Hook was overprotective of him. Later he told me that Smee had been like a younger brother to him. 

“I gave no such order!” Hook said through clenched teeth. 

Smee and Starkey still looked confused but a look of understanding was written all over Hook’s face. 

“Peter Pan! I know you are there. I know it was you that gave the order to cut her loose, show yourself!” Hook yelled. 

Peter flew out of the water and landed on the rock near Hook, “Hello Hook!” he smiled brightly, quiet pleased with himself.

“Captain, the tide!” Smee called out before Hook could reply. 

The tide was coming in and it was coming in unnaturally fast. The next few moments were a blur and at the time I was not sure what was happening. The lost boys began to swim for shore but I had to get to Hook who was still standing on the rock. I pulled myself on the rock behind Peter and Hook’s eyes widened in surprise. It was at that moment a mermaid grabbed my foot and tried to pull me back under the water.

“WENDY!!!!!” Hook yelled trying to reach for me but Starkey had grabbed him and pulled him into the boat. 

Peter heard my name being called and turned around to pull me back up on the rock. 

“Be careful Wendy.” Peter smiled brightly but his attention was caught by the boat pulling away. 

“Wait here!” Peter demanded as he flew off to grab Tiger Lily out of the boat. 

Hook had not stopped staring at me and I could see his mouth moving as he shouted but I could not hear him over the rushing water. Peter flew into the forest and I knew he had forgotten all about me. The rock was getting smaller and there was no way Hook’s boat could make it back before I drowned. 

Hook was still trying to get to me with the help of his pirates even though he knew he would not make it. I tried to think happy thoughts so I could fly away but I was too scared. 

That was when I saw the tail end of Michael’s kite that had flown off after he made it. I remembered that it had lifted Michael right off the ground and I could only hope that it did the same to me. I grabbed it as it flew by and it did lift me right off the rock and into the air.

I looked back as I flew off into the forest to see Hook watching me. He slumped back into the boat in relief that I was safe. I was heartbroken that I did not get to speak to him because I was quite sure he had been talking about me.

I wanted to land and make my way back to the lagoon so that I might talk to him but the boys found me first. They walked me back to the tree house talking excitedly about having missed bedtime. I zoned out and thought about the look on Hook’s face when he had crawled onto the rock.


	6. Homesick

After Peter saved Tiger Lily the Indians were so grateful they did anything he asked. This of course pleased Peter to no end but the rest of us were treated poorly. Peter would not hear our complaints however so the Indians stayed. They would protect the tree at night from pirates and I had not seen Hook since the lagoon. 

I missed him and I longed for home with such a fever that I told the story of my family every night. Peter would usually leave when I told it but one night he stayed to listen, which is how everything changed. 

I started out my story as usual by telling of my parents wedding and how they had three wonderful children. I even told them how the children flew away to Neverland with Peter Pan and a great many adventures. When I got to the part about how Mother would leave the window open every night so her children may always come home Peter became upset. 

“Wendy you are wrong about mothers.” He exclaimed, “Long ago, I flew back home but the window was barred and another little boy was asleep in my bed. Mother had forgotten all about me.” 

John and Michael turned to me looking quite fearful.

“Wendy, can we go home?” Michael begged. 

I nodded my head but the other boys began to protest. 

“Boys listen!” I tried to speak over them, “If you come with us I am sure that Mother and Father will adopt you!” 

They immediately began to cheer and run to get their things together. 

“You too Peter!” I smiled at him but he looked furious. 

“I am not going! You can go but I am not helping you! So leave!” he cried. 

I tried to convince him to come with us but he refused to even look at me. Finally the boys and I left and all Peter would say was “good riddance” 

I was not sure how we would ever make it home without getting lost but we continued to walk into the forest. That is when we ran into the pirates that Hook had sent to find me. The boys tried to fight them, despite me yelling at them to stop. The pirates however had the upper hand and soon the boys had been bound and gagged. 

“Wendy? Hook sent us to find you.” Smee explained as he came towards me. 

“I will come with you but please do not hurt the boys. We were going to go home and Mother was going to adopt them.” I explained quickly. 

Smee promised that the boys would not be hurt as it had never been Smee’s intention to hurt them. The other pirates walked the boys to the boats that would take us to the Jolly Roger while Smee lead me by the hand. 

Unbeknownst to me, Tinkerbell had seen everything and flew back to Peter to tell him that we had been captured by pirates. If I had known, I would have begged her not to tell Peter anything. However, since I cannot go back in time and change the past that night remains in my nightmares.


	7. The Confession

When Hook met us all on the ship he was still as beautiful as ever, even with his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Why are they here?” he asked, obviously bewildered. 

“They were coming home with me but Smee said you wanted to see me.” I explained, stepping forward so he could see me. 

He stared at me surprised and I was not sure if he would ever say anything but he finally took a hesitant step towards me. 

“May I speak to you alone? I wish to apologize and explain my behavior if I may” 

So it had indeed been me he wished to apologize to and I felt my heart soar. I knew though not to get too hopeful he still may not have been in love with me. Perhaps he merely felt guilty that he had not been nicer when telling me of his feelings. 

“If you’ll untie my brothers and the lost boys as well as promise to let us go home when we are done talking then I will speak to you.” I reasoned. 

“Done” he replied quickly. 

The pirates began to unite the boys and I told them to be good and I would be back presently. The boys agreed readily and I was quiet satisfied with their behavior. I followed Hook into his room, the same place he broke my heart. I was not sure if happiness or more heartbreak awaited me in that room but I refused to be scared of the unknown. 

Once in the room Hook shut the door as I stared out the window. Perhaps it would be him that left the room with a broken heart I mused. Later he would tell me that he had the exact same thought his self. 

“You were right, I do love you.” I turned around to look at him so fast I almost became dizzy.

“Hook” I breathed out at the unguarded expression on his face. 

“James, please call me James. It seems silly for you to call me Hook when you have captivated me so.” 

“James then, if you do love me why would you say you did not? It was rather cruel.” I replied trying not to get my hopes up but the look on his face made that impossible. 

“I should have apologized to begin with but I was nervous. I apologize for what I said to you that day. I did not mean a word of it Wendy. I always knew you were going to leave and go back home. I did not wish to let myself become fond of you or it would hurt terribly when you left.” James took a hesitant step in my direction as he finished speaking. 

“Come with us then! We’ll find your parents or my parents will adopt you too. Please come with us.” I begged. 

“It is too late for me to go home. I belong here but I do wish you would stay here for the night. You and the boys can have dinner and sleep here and in the morning, I will fly you home.” James looked sad but determined. 

I remember feeling helpless but I wanted to make sure that any time I had left with him was filled with happiness. I pulled him into a hug that he returned immediately.

“Ok we’ll stay here. Would you like to come meet my brothers?” my voice was slightly muffled but he must have heard me because I felt him nod his head. 

I am not sure how long we stayed that way but at the time it was the best moment of my life. When we finally parted and made our way back to the others I was glad to see they were getting along well. 

When I introduced everyone to James and explained how I knew him, Michael took quite a liking to him. Everywhere that James went, Michael followed behind him and James was content to let him. It was after we had eaten, a real dinner not a make believe one, was when we heard it. 

The tick tock of a clock.


	8. The Duel

“What in the world is that?” John exclaimed.

“It is Tick Tock Croc!” cried Michael. James had become rigid, narrowing his eyes as he looked in the sky. 

“Tick Tock Croc is not real. It has to be Peter Pan!” Smee explained. 

“Aye, Peter Pan indeed. Everyone get below deck!” James ordered. The pirates scrambled to obey but the boys and I stayed exactly where we were. 

“Go!” he bellowed at us but we would not budge. 

“It is just Peter and he would never hurt us.” Slightly explained. 

James did not look as though he believed that statement. Before more arguments could be made Peter let out a crow from where ever he was hiding. Michael who had startled at the sound grabbed on to James and that is when Peter flew through the air sword raised. 

He had not even noticed little Michael holding on to James and was heading straight for him. I have never been so scared in my life and I began to run towards them even though I knew I would not make it in time. James having noticed all of this shielded Michael with his body right before Peter struck. I reached James and Michael right as Peter flew away again crowing in victory. 

James had a cut on his arm and he was bleeding through his shirt though he did not seem to notice. Michael was shaking and tears were pouring down his face yet he made no sound. 

“Michael, are you okay? Michael!” James’ eyes were roaming all over Michael as if to check for any injuries. 

“I am okay, it was just scary!” Michael said when he finally stopped crying and looked up at us.

Once James was sure that Michael was unharmed he relaxed and finally noticed that he was bleeding. I am not sure what exactly happened after that. I just remember seeing my brother crying, looking absolutely terrified and James bleeding and I do not think I have ever been so angry.

I must have taken James’ sword because I was told later by the boys that I engaged Peter in a sword fight. I was taught how to sword fight by the pirates when I stayed on their ship if you cannot recall. The boys were very surprised but James told me that he was very aware of what I was capable of. 

It was not long before I over powered Peter and knocked his sword to the ground even though he had the advantage of being able to fly. I suppose I too could have flown but at the time I was so angry happy thoughts were not a possibility. I came back to myself holding the sword up to Peter who looked quite upset to have lost at his own game.

“Wendy I came to save you!” Peter pouted.

“I do not need saving Peter! James was going to take us home and now you have hurt him!” I was livid, “Go back to the tree house! I do not want to see you ever again!”

It was all very dramatic and severely rude on my part but Peter just shrugged and flew away. I knew Peter would probably soon forget I was ever mad at him and find another game to play. I dropped the sword I was holding and ran to check on James. 

In truth it was not a very deep cut but I had no way of knowing that at the time. As it was I saw the blood and decided that James needed to come back with us right away and see a doctor. I expected him to argue but he agreed without any protests. Smee was left in charge of the Jolly Roger and after we wrapped up James’ arm, we all flew away to London.


	9. Home At Last

When we returned to our house the window to the nursery was open and my mother was asleep in her rocking chair. In most versions of these stories we hurried to bed and pretended to be sleeping so as to surprise her. It’s a wonderful thought really, but the reality of the situation was that I was too anxious about James. 

We all flew in the window and we woke mother instantly. At first she believed that she was dreaming but we soon convinced her she was not. She cried as she hugged us and called out for Father and Nana. My father had felt so bad about banishing Nana outside that he had let her back in the house the night we left. He had been afraid that it was his fault that we had left and had become inconsolable while we were away. 

He came running into the nursery looking alarmed until he saw us. He sank to his knees and held his arms open for us. Once we had hugged our parents and Nana I looked at where the lost boys and James were still standing. They were all, including James, watching us with a yearning look in their eyes. Mother turned to see what I was looking at and emitted a soft “oh” when her eyes landed on them. At that my father glanced up and said an “oh” of his own. 

Michael, John and I explained quickly about Neverland and Peter Pan. When we got to the part about how the lost boys wished to be a part of our family, my Mother beamed at my Father. My Father knew that it would be awfully expensive to raise all of us but at the moment he could not say no. 

“Of course we’ll have you!” Mother and Father told them. The boys ran to hug them and Nana as well. Nana was thrilled to have more children to look after. I am afraid in my excitement I forgot about James’ cut, fortunately it was not a very serious cut as I said before.

It was when I saw James still standing at the window that I remembered the injury. I grabbed my Mother by her hand and led her to James all the while explaining about the cut. My Mother smiled at James who stilled looked sad but smiled back at her. She asked his name as she checked on his arm and looked so very shocked when he said it was James Hook. 

She called Father over and told him James’ name and he went rather pale indeed. Everyone was now watching my parents have a silent conversation with facial expressions as most married couples do. Father finally turned away and left the room. 

All of us children tried to ask mother what was happening but she just went back to checking on James’ cut. Once she was done she told all of us that it was not a very bad cut and all he would need are some bandages. She asked John to go fetch them as she walked James to the water basin on the dresser to clean his arm. I was so very relieved that James was going to be fine but I was still very curious about what Father had left to do. 

Mother and Nana made sure we all got cleaned up and put on clean clothes and yet Father was still not back. He finally returned with his boss from the bank just as Mother was trying to find places for all of us to sleep. When Father’s boss saw James he began to cry and wrapped him up into a hug. 

“Father?” James’ eyes were wide and his voice shook. 

As it turned out Peter pan had come and took James to Neverland two years prior to our adventures. James was convinced that many more years had passed and that his family was gone. He was happy to find out he was wrong about all of it. He went home to his family that night but came to visit often. 

His father gave mine a raise because he was overjoyed to have his son back. Father was relieved that he would be able to make enough money to raise all nine of us. We all grew up so very happy and healthy.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to write but I finally finished it!!!! I also have this posted on ff.net fyi

James and I fell more in love with one another as time went by. It was the night before our wedding when I saw Peter Pan for the last time. The nursery had become my room as I grew older. The boys were still forced to share with one another but they did not seem to mind. Once I was married and living in my new home, a few of the boys moved into my room, giving all of them more room. 

After our adventures in Neverland I made sure to keep the windows barred at night. A habit, which I must have forgotten in my excitement for my wedding day. I was sleeping soundly when he crept into the room and whispered my name. I remember thinking that I must be dreaming when I saw him standing at the end of my bed, calling my name. 

“Wendy! Won’t you come to Neverland and tell us stories?” Peter asked innocently. He had forgotten all about our last meeting and how I angry I had been with him. 

“Peter I am too old to go to Neverland. I grew up and I am to be married tomorrow.” I explained gently. 

Peter became very distressed when he realized I was telling the truth and not playing a game. Once I got him to calm down I asked him questions about Neverland. Smee was Captain of the Jolly Roger still and was now Peter’s villain. That was the only thing I learned though because Peter did not even remember Tinkerbell or Tiger Lily. 

When I told him that the boys had settled in well and were happy he had no idea who I was talking about. Even when I tentatively mentioned that I was marrying James Hook he had no reaction. Peter asked me again to come with him but I refused. 

“I am a grown up Peter and oh, so very happy. Go back to Neverland and have a great many adventures; there is nothing for you in this house anymore.” I told him softly. 

Peter left looking dejected but I knew he would forget soon enough. The next day I married the love of my life and moved to my new home. My children were told bedtime stories of course but none about Peter Pan. Our windows remained barred and we never saw Peter again. We did live happily ever after, or as close as one can get in reality.


End file.
